


think on your sins

by morgrana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evil Plans, F/F, Guilt, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgrana/pseuds/morgrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series two Morgana and Morgause are living in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think on your sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It is rough. Do not go easy on me. Please tell me what I can do better.
> 
> This is just an interpretation of what I think might have gone on in between series 2 and 3.
> 
> Blessed be, golden high priestesses x

The worst nights for Morgana were those when her sister was absent. She lay on her back staring up into the darkness of the cave they had made their temporary home. The fire had gone out and the air smelled of smoke and the rabbit she had cooked for supper. She turned onto her side and shut her eyes tightly, wishing for sleep. _Do they think of me? Do they miss me?_ She thought. _It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter anymore._

The guilt was always more acute when she was alone. She had never spoken of her feelings to Morgause, for fear of upsetting or losing her. _She is my family now._ Morgana throw back the blanket and got to her feet, bored of the restlessness that engulfed her since she left Camelot. If her sister had been here, Morgana would have got up silently and gone for a walk through the woods until the sun started to come up. Alone and cold, she bent to relight the fire in the center of the cave.

The floor was rough underneath her as she sat back and tried to picture her sister. What was she doing at this moment? Was she trying to win over some rich lord with that mysterious smile? Her mind went back to when she given her the bracelet to stop the nightmares. She had been so confused as to why this woman - a total stranger - would just give her this gift. But it had all made sense after. Most nights she had slept soundly, with the occasional premonition waking her. A sweet dreamless sleep. It seemed like a lifetime since they had met in the forest and made their plans to take Camelot, to betray her friends… _No. They betrayed you._

Her mind swam with a thousand different thoughts when she let it wander. _I’m sorry Arthur. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I didn’t even know she’d cast the spell on me. Merlin did, he knew._ The rage bubbled inside as she remembered those last moments before she’d fallen unconscious. 

_I thought we were friends._

But there was only one person she could trust now. Morgana stood and brushed the dirt from her gown. A dusty cloak lay across the old chest that her sister had given her when she had awoken from the sleep the poison had caused. Morgause had thought it would comfort her sister to have some possessions of her own, while they were effectively on the run. Occasionally she had brought her gifts back from the places she had travelled: Mostly books or other tools to support her study of magic.

She pulled on her cloak, wrapped it around her body, and walked towards the entrance to the cave where the hollow got brighter. 

…………………

Bars of morning sunlight crept over the trees behind her. Morgana’s quiet contemplation was amplified by the painful silence of her surroundings. She sat atop a hill watching the North Road that ran into the next kingdom. She wasn’t aware of how long she had been sat watching and waiting, but had only seen one man and his cart travelling into the forest.

_There may be knights out looking for me in these woods right now. I don’t want to go back, but I can’t bare the seclusion of this place much longer. Morgause would tell me- Wait._

She focused on a point far down the road; amongst the shrubbery but moving with great haste rode a horse with a single rider. The wind had blown her hood from her head and blonde curls billowed behind her as she sped forward.

They met near the entrance to the cavern with a lingering embrace. Morgana had been longing for company for almost a week - she didn’t want to let go. 

“Sister.” Morgause spoke softly, one hand resting gently on Morgana’s hair. “I’m sorry I was gone so long. Our friend required more than a little convincing before she would allow us to stay in her home.” Morgause pulled back from her sisters embrace and smiled at her, studying her closely. “You have not slept.”

It was not so much a question, as an observation. Morgana shook her head dismissively, but held her sister’s hand against her hair. “I will sleep tonight.” Her voice did not waver, for she felt at ease - protected - now that they were reunited.

Morgause could not hide her worry, her eyes were filled with the anxieties she did not speak. Something told her now was not the time to press her. She took both of her sister’s hands in her own and looked upon her with her best reassuring smile. “Gather your things, sister. We should prepare for the ride ahead.”

“Who are these friends?” Morgana asked.

“A widow and her son. She has noble blood and is on good terms with the King.” Morgause paused, a slight crease appearing in her brow. “Yes, she will get us a meeting with him.”

“I hope Cenred knows what he’s getting himself in for.”


End file.
